World at War
by Richie23
Summary: Rainbow, an elite counter terrorism unit, is now drag inside their biggest manhunt in the century, Vladimir Makarov rated M for Violence, not so subtle Gore and a shit ton of Gunfights
1. Intro

**A/N : Hello and welcome, honestly this is my First Fanfiction so don't expect anything good just yet, but there were some thing I will like to clear out**

The story will follow the Modern warfare 3 storyline, the only difference is that this story will partake in 2017, not 2016

The Final mission in MW3 story will not be the last in this one

I will keep some character alive, and some dead

The invasion of the Americas will be masterminded by Makarov himself, and not by the government of Russia. this was done to keep the relationship between the Russian operator and the American operator 

**Here's a little teaser for you guys on chapter one :**

"Keep it tight, soldier" Sandman reminded them. Buzzing gunshots can be heard from the outside. When they burst through the garage to an unpleasant sight, loads of Russian infantrymen open fire to a small group consisting of a dozen USMC, a handful of GSG-9 and SEK operative and the Rainbows. One of the man hand signaled the team to their position. Sandman along with Frost and a few Tanker crew rushed to the cover

"What the Hell Happened!" Sandman shouted, trying to get his voice heard in the middle of the firefight

"Russian had bring their reinforcement"

"Shit! T-90 on the left!" Sandman shouted, as a T-90 appeared on the far side of a road.

"Rhino 1! Where the Hell Are yo-" their conversation was cut by a loud bang from the garage followed by explosion.

"don't start the party without us" the comms revealed a relief as the Rhino 1 Tank commander radioed in and took out the T-90 and several Russian infantryman "Threat neutralized, we're movin' up."

"Thanks Rhino-1" Frost radioed in "No problem, now let's go find Goalpost" said the Tank commander. The Tank shoot some of the soldiers scurrying around while the men at the mounted MG finished the rest

"We're clear" Ash Shouted

"I suppose you guys were the Rainbows" Sandman turned around towards the 6 operators all in their respective military uniform

"We are, and I suppose you guys were the Delta" Thatcher replied and offered his hand

"Alright, get your men ready to move" Sandman shook his hand

"Yeah, but right after Doc finished patching up the wounded" Thatcher pointed up to Doc injecting his Stim pistol to one of the SEK member. "Alright Thatch, were good"

"Rally behind the Tank and lets go" Sandman ordered the men, Frost and the Rainbow quickly follow, the GSG-9 and the USMC spread up to the left, their weapon pointed forward and their finger on the trigger.

 **Chapter 1 will probably be released next week, so see ya later**


	2. Chapter 1 - Operation Goalpost

**Well college's a Bitch, but anyway these is my First Fanfic so any form Criticism and advice's are eagerly welcomed, for a note i will be mentioning the Weapons name by its real name, and not the abbrevation (did i say it right?) in games, also im changing the weapons type on several operators**

 **and also the translation are from google Translate so im so sorry if it was completely off**

 **anyways, here's the first Chapter**

 **Characters belongs to Ubisoft and Activision respectively**

* * *

" _The only truth I Found is that the world we live in is a Giant Tinderbox. All it takes… is someone to light the match_ "

\- John Price

 _October 8_ _th_ _, Rainbow Six HQ, Hereford, 11:47:03_

"Ma'am" a lone member of the SAS enters a room, Mike "Thatcher" Baker, arguably one of the oldest operators in Rainbow six.

"Come in" A woman invited him in, her Name is Six, the Commander of the Rainbow six teams, arguably one of the best CT Unit in the world by this point. The woman's voice begin to heard again, this time explaining the video "5 minutes ago, we lost contact with the delegation in Hamburg, as Ultranationalist forces had practically rolled a blitzkrieg on Europe, you people are tasked to extract and secure a high profile HVI"

"So this is basically another hostage rescue situation?" Thatcher interrupts

"You're right Mike, and the one im gonna send you in is a big one"

"Who is it?" Thatcher asked. She paused for a moment

"The Vice President of the United States" she replied. She aint kidding, most operators have done tasks like escorting and rescuing normal civilian and sometimes important people and Businessman. But none is as big as the Vice President of the united states.

"So what's the plan?"

"First of all, were not working alone" she said, this made several operators raised their eyebrows "The U.S has send a team of Delta Force to retrieve them, you guys will be assisting them" the slide then showed the photo of the 4 Delta Operators.

Craig "Blackbeard" Jensen leans forward, instantly recognizing them "Ma'am, with all due respect me and Meghan here have been working with them before, this team for me is highly professional on their own, care to tell us why we need to support them" he asked. Six sighed before continuing

"We needed a second team as a Counter deep behind enemy line, giving that you guys were the best CTU currently, the US President ordered myself to send you guys on the battlefield" her deep stare and calm demeanor explains it pretty well. This team has never before went into an open all-out-war. This make several operators felt uneasy, even Six herself was unsure, but she knew that her men will try its best, after all… they're Rainbow, their mindset and training have tested them and gave them an edge from any other soldier. At least that's what she thinks

"Give us the details then" suddenly a voice's broke the silence in her mind. It was Glaz, the only one in the team that have a status as a competent marksman.

"Alright then, here's what we're going to do" she shows a map of the Hamburg's coast "You guys are getting dropped here" she points to a position quite far from the coast "From there you will have to move half a click to the southeast, there hopefully you will find the German military and police, they we're beaten up and exhausted so they're going to need your backup, After that moved here, this is where you supposed to RV with the Delta team, there you will have to clear out enemy stronghold around the area, ISR have shown that the convoy is behind that position" she continued "As usual Thatcher will lead this mission" she then throws her eye towards Thatcher which in return he gave her a nod.

"Alright then, top off those magazine lads, were going on a vacation to Germany" Thatcher commanded with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well then here are the Operators heading in. James, you said you need some experience, so you definitely get some" he continued "Gustave, as always mate"

"Monika, that LMG of yours is perfect for suppressive fire"

"Eliza, that launchers gonna be important"

"Finally. Craig, pack your equipments, were leaving in an hour" the said Operators leaved the room, soon followed by the others leaving Mike and Six alone.

"Dont worry Ma'am. Whatever he's up to. We'll put a stop to him" Mike gave her one last nod before closing the door, leaving the commander alone in the dark room, contemplating on her choices to join this war.

* * *

 _English Channel, Off the Coast of Northern Germany, 12:36:29_

Team Rainbow Arrived at an Aircraft Carrier, A Total of 6 operators stepped outside before they're met with a member of the Rangers.

"You Guys Rainbow, Right ?" he notices all the different uniform and nationality "Im gonna assume that you guys already got the debrief from the base"

"Yes we already got briefed" Thatcher replied

"Well let me fill you up, the local GSG-9 and Bundeswehr suffered heavy casualties trying block off the Russian Invasion, we will send you guys and some of our marines to relieved them and to make distraction so that our boys can do their Beach Invasion"

He pulled off a map layout of the city and pointed the local CTU position "After we secure the beach move to this position" He moved his fingers again at the map "There you will RV with team Metal and proceed to track down and extract the Vice President, Get it? Good luck!" he leaves the team to discuss about their move.

"Alright team, Lets Go!" Thatcher shouted and headed towards the Blackhawk, while the rest of the team followed

 _Hamburg, 13:03:25_

While Team Metal and the rangers are pushing the Russian, 6 personnel of team rainbow and a squad of USMC was sent deep behind enemy line, flying over war-torn Hamburg, it's a sickening sight, burning building and dead civilians covering the streets, the police and military tried to fight back in pockets of resistance but was quickly overwhelmed by the Russian forces. especially for the only German operator in this team, IQ

"Holy Shit that is messed up" the pilot said

" _Sheiβe_ , what about Leipzig…" IQ said with her hand covering her mouth, trying not to break down in tears

"Ow, come here Monika" Eliza "Ash" Cohen responded by giving a hug to her grieving teammate "well get the bastard eventually, don't be sad" Ash continued as she tried to comfort her friend. But who could blame her, her homeland getting ransacked again

"Looks like 1944 agai- Ow!" Smoke trying to joked around but was met by not that subtle butt-stroke from Ash's CREM launcher "Shut up, you're making this worse" while Thatcher and Blackbeard trying not to laughed. Meanwhile the only medic in this team, Doc, or by his real name Gustave peered off the window and see how much destruction, he can only shook his head. "now i'm more worried about Paris" he said to himself. after a few minutes they have reached the infil point, ready to be deployed to the battlefield.

"Ok were here, rappel down and continued on foot, this is as far as we can go without getting fucked up by their artillery. Go! Go! Go!" the pilot give them a go to rappel down, Doc rappel down first followed by IQ and Smoke, after all of them down they head up towards an empty walked out in unison out in the street, followed by several USMC personnel.

"Intel says the German Special forces shouldn't be far" a marine breaks the silence

"This sure brings up a lot my memories" IQ said while staring at a small bakery, now completely demolished by Russian artillery.

"lets just hope our boys nailed it on beach invasion" said a marine, then the group heard a noise

"Weapons tight" Smoke raised his FMG-9, IQ did the same with her HK21, out of a corner a lone GSG-9 member comes up, his bloody face and paralyzed arm with a MP7 in the other hand

" _Wer zur Hölle bist du?_ " he asked, IQ stepped forward " _Wir sind Team Rainbow, zusammen mit einigen amerikanischen Marines, kannst du Englisch sprechen?_ " the German rolled his head back in relief

"Oh Thank God, started to think you guys aren't gonna make it" he said, Doc stepped forward to treat his wound. But he refused "im fine… let me take to our commander, we've been fighting furiously after the Russians rolled a blitzkrieg on us" he continued.

* * *

 _Coast of Hamburg, 13:17:56_

"Rhino 1, you're up" Sandman commanded the Tank unit, in which both the Abrams tank moves up to the position

"Frost, Stick to the Tank, we must break the Russian front line" in which frost nodded before dashing towards the back of the Tanks. Suddenly a T-90 Tank shows up in front of the American tank

"Frost!" Sandman turns his head around to frost, which already pulled out the SMAW Launcher "on it, Boss" he replied, he moved to the side, while the American tanks peppered up shot after shot towards the Russian tank, they did not realize that Frost is already in their back, he fires the launcher at the Russian tank and obliterate it.

"Alright Rhino 1, you can move up" Frost radioed the Tank commander

"Thanks guys, we owe you one" the tank commander replied

After the encounter with the tank the American unit continued to move up, quickly exhausting the Russian line. They came across a garage. With the road blocked by several feet of building rubble, their options are slim.

"Shit, both side is a no-go" Sandman commanded the rest of the rangers. A Gunner from Rhino 2 popped up from his tank

"I say we must go down the garage, fastest and safest way to reached the GSG-9's"

"looks like we're not gonna have much of a- Holy Shit!" Frost said when suddenly he went into shock as the Rhino gunner head blown off to pieces.

"Sniper! Get Down!" Sandman ordered his men to lay flat on the ground while the others scattered around in the surrounding buildings

"Any idea where he was?" asks one of the rangers

"Don't know man" another ranger said before seeing a flash on one of the building, he dares to peek out "Wait! I think I see that sniper, he's on the-" He said pointing towards an apartement before his head was blown off by the sniper

"See the sniper Rhino 1?" Sandman asked from the cover

"Hell yeah I saw it!" the Tanker moves the turret, pointing it at the building where he last seen and fired a shot, the wheezing bullet obliterate the the sniper position and decimate the building

 _300 meters northeast_

"Holy Shit!" some of the men watches as a building got annihilated by a tank round

"the Delta's gotta be close" Blackbeard said

"Alright, let me get you guys to our place" the German signaling the team to move, soon they were met with a handful of GSG-9, SEK, and the Bunderwehr, all bloody and battered from the attack

" _Mein Gott_ , what happened" IQ lowered her weapon, one of the Men turned and looked at her

"We were trying to evacuate the representative, we did save some of them bust most were either killed or captured, we lost many men" he said while pointing to a scattered body of their teammates, he then turns his head towards the marines "your Vice President is among one of the captured"

"Well we bring some ammunition, you can restock while we wait for the Delta to come to our position"

The germans were holding a vunreable position, they were close to an underground parking lot situated near downtown, where they set up a small perimeter with 2 MG3 guarding the position, it was a nice dugged in position, but then they see a battalion of Russian troops with Tanks marching towards them.

"Those Delta's better hurry the fuck up"

* * *

 _Inside the garage_

"Shit, Tanks busted" Shout one of the tankers, meanwhile Frost laid unconscious, and Sandman rushed below to check on them

"Frost! Frost!" Frost could hear Sandman shouting at him, the Tank frost rides on is too heavy for the parking lot, they collapsed several story under with Frost almost got crushed by falling cars, lucky enough nobody was hurt

"Wha- ugh, what?" Frost was holding his head from the headache he have, one of the Tankers manage to wake him up

"C'mon we gotta move" he lightly patted Frost's shoulder, waking him up, frost quickly tossed his rifle out of the Tank than pulled himself up. The rest of the Tank crew quickly followed

"You guys can shoot, right?" Sandman looked at one of the tank Crewman

"Yeah" the Tanker nodded, before putting in a fresh magazine and closed the bolt on his M4 Carbine "We can hold our own"

"Remember, no spray and pray, aim for the head and move quick" Frost reminded them, they just nodded in unison

They moved through the garage before finding a pocket of Russian soldier fighting inside the garage. The team then rushes to the nearest cover they can find before the Russian can open fire

"Weapons Hot!" immediately the Russians were hailed with controlled burst of automatic fire, the Russian scaterred, some hiding behind a car and some other behind a partially broken wall.

"Frost! Toss frag!" Sandman commanded Frost, in which he pulled out his grenade and tossing it to the back of a car hiding 3 Russian, they didn't realize it until the frag exploded taking all 3 of them and the car, one Russian was stupid enough to pop his head out to aim but Frost is quick to blast his face with a 5.56 millimeter round.

"Lets Finish this!" Frost throws out a Flashbang and blinded some Russian, the team then popped out if the cover and finish them with little resistance, Frost pulled out a handgun and finish some guys that still kicking when he notices something from the dead.

"Whoa… guys you need to check this out" Frost said while yanking off a peculiar looking gun from one of the dead Russian.

"what the hell was that" Sandman tilt his head, he never seen such peculiar firearm design

"It's a MTs-255, a revolver shotgun, this one's must be custom. Seeing it as it has a Picatinny rail and custom ring sight" one of the men explained

"it's a keeper I tell you that" Frost then slings the Shotgun in his back. They continued before they find an exit door.

"Metal 0-1, ISR has spotted the convoy half a click from your position. Get there fast and secure a perimeter around that site" Overlord has found the convoy, now it's a race against time

"Copy, were on our way" the Sergeant replied.

"Finally" Frost mumbled slightly but Sandman managed to pick it up "Keep it tight, we still have a long way" Sandman reminded them.

Buzzing gunshots can be heard from the outside. When they burst through the garage to an unpleasant sight, loads of Russian infantrymen open fire to a small group consisting of a dozen USMC, a handful of GSG-9 and SEK operative and the Rainbows. One of the man hand signaled the team to their position. Sandman along with Frost and a few Tanker crew rushed to the cover

"What the Hell Happened!" Sandman shouted, trying to get his voice heard in the middle of the firefight

"Russian had bring their reinforcement"

"Shit! T-90 on the left!" Sandman shouted, as a T-90 appeared on the far side of a road.

"Rhino 1! Where the Hell Are yo-" their conversation was cut by a loud bang from the garage followed by explosion.

"Don't start the party without us" the comms revealed to be a relief as the Rhino 1 Tank commander radioed in and took out the T-90 and several Russian infantryman "Threat neutralized, we're movin' up." With a slight chuckle.

"Thanks Rhino-1" Frost radioed in "No problem, now let's go find Goalpost" The Tank commander. The Tank shoot some of the soldiers scurrying around while the men at the mounted MG finished the rest

"We're clear" Ash Shouted

"I suppose you guys were the Rainbows" Sandman turned around towards the 6 operators all in their respective military uniform

"We are, and I suppose you guys were the Delta" Thatcher replied and offered his hand

"Alright, get your men ready to move" Sandman shook his hand. Frost on the other hand went straight to Blackbeard "I cant believe you join them, Craig" he said slightly chuckling.

"Well I was bored with the Navy, Derek. And I thought you went in with the 141" Blackbeard replied.

"Haha, very fun-" Frost was cut off by Blackbeard. Both of them followed the rest of the team as they start moving forward behind the Tank unit

"Convoy's just half a click from here, lets go" Sandman ordered the men, Frost and the Rainbow quickly follow, the GSG-9 and the USMC spread up to the left, their weapon pointed forward and their finger on the trigger. What they didn't know is that they're walking towards an ambush

"Something doesn't feel right" One of the men uttered

"Shh… lets just keep moving"

* * *

 _SAS Base, Hereford, 13:57:04_

A phone rings on the office, as an old man picks it up. He was none other than Captain MacMillan, now commander of the SAS. he was a legend among the special forces member, most notably at his mission at Pripyat in Ukraine, an attempt to kill Imran Zakhaev.

The old man press a button to a phone, only to hear a voice of one of the operator

"OC, we got caller that had a lead on the chemical attack, says he'll only speak to you" the old man raises his brows, before the connection moved to the mysterious caller, he is intrigued at who he was. "Identify yourself" he said in a firm and calm tone

"Mac, It's John" the familiar sound hit Mac's ear, it was none other than his former protégé, John Price. Now a War Criminal he is surprised himself that John dares to call him

He lets out a small sigh before responding "we put a lot of names in the tower this week, lad"

"It was Makarov. That Bastard slips through my finger in Sierra leone. What does MI6 knows?" he can hear the anger through the phone, Makarov have been a slippery prey he is.

"You're on everyone's shit list John. There's no way I can give you clearance"

"Don't give me that!" Price Snapped "You still owed me for Pripyat and im calling it in"

"Easy son" Mac tried to calm him down "Alright, we traced the delivery freighter to an outskirts in Bosaso, Somalia. It was run by nasty piece of work named Waraabe" he continued "My hands are full with the bleeding at home, so youre on your own, but if I can I will send you back up"

"Tell them it's a joint op with the Russian loyalist if you can get their attention" his tone calmed slightly

"Good luck" he said before Price closed the phone, Mac just sit there in office, giving a hard thinking about his protégé's next move, he knew that his personal vengeance is hard to blocked. Makarov simply broke him, he was tortured in the Gulag just to be busted out and then betrayed himself by shepherd and declared him a war criminal, he knew that Price will not stop until his mission was accomplished, Kill Makarov.

* * *

 _Hamburg, 14:02:17_

"Get Inside, Go Go Go!" Sandman ordered him. Smoke threw one of his canister infront, holding the Russian infantry just enough for the men to escape. Frost rushed inside the building, accompanied by Blackbeard, Doc and several marines, Ash covers them further with her Launcher. Frost was slightly limping from the injury. A mortar team managed to destroy the last tank and injured Frost's left leg.

"You ok, man?" Blackbeard put his hands on Frost's shoulder. He can see that the Delta sergeant is slightly hurt "If you really need to you can get a Stim shot from Doc over the-" He was cut off by Frost points his rifle ahead and spill the brain of a Russian trying to catch them off-guard, "Thank me later" Frost said with a cheeky tone. Blackbeard gave him an unsatisfied frown.

Soon there were even more Russian rushed into the building, Frost and the other then rushed to the closest cover they can find, some behind the desk and others behind a wall.

"Frost! 9-Banger!" Sandman yelled at Frost, the young Sergeant then toss a Flashbang into the room, blinding several enemy. Sandman then open fire, killing 3 soldiers before more soldiers rushed into the building.

"Rally behind me" Blackbeard said while pulling out his last rifle shield and put it on his Scar-H Rifle Frost nodded before he threw a frag grenade on the room. Then in unison they rushed in and picked up the enemy with controlled burst of their weapon.

Room by room, chamber by chamber they cleared out. Hails of automatic fire and countless grenade transforms an office to dust, Frost flips the mag and inserts another one, Blackbeard's rifle shield has so much crack now it's unusable. Lucky enough the enemy has been cleared, they rushed to the outside to a relieve that the line has been pushed back. One of the German soldiers had burnt marks on his hands and fingers from holding a red-hot barrel of his Machine gun, dead bodies and blood littered the street like a pile trash after a house party. A sight of relief printed on everyone's face, all of them sweating and panting from all the gunfights they had.

"They're falling back!" one of the Rangers yelled while trying to regain his breath.

"I see the convoy" Sandman pointed out to a black sedan, it was pitiful to see. Burning engine, crushed front door and bullet dent all over the place. The convoy itself was around the corner, several Russians that were defending it shot dead in place. After it was clear, the men rushed towards the convoy while several Rangers and Marines followed the Germans to pushed back the Russians back from Hamburg.

"Well take care of them. Go find your Vice President" the German police move ahead to pushed off the Russians, the American nodded and proceed to check on the convoy. They soon notices several bodies on the streets.

"Bloody hell" Thatcher flips around one of the bodies, "no mistake, that's Australian PM"

"Hey I found one over here too" IQ found another one " _Mein Gott,_ they're executing them"

"Grinch, send a SAR bird to our location" Frost informed Grinch on his comm. They walked around for a bit more until they saw a Black sedan with an American flag. It was like any other vehicles, peppered with shots and the white interior was now red from the blood.

Sandman walks besides it, notices a person in the front seat, he then busted open the door and check his pulse "Dammit, he's a goner" he mumbled, meanwhile Smoke notices a blood trail heading towards an abandoned apartment

"Oy, I see a blood trail heading towards that building" Smoke pointed out. The men turned back and start following the blood trail, before they reached the door however…

"Wait" IQ stops them, she then moves forward, before flicking open her Spectre MkIII scanner

"Damn, That's a lot of IED's" IQ looked at the door, the scanner detected around seven IED stacked behind and around the door. Frost slightly shivered "a little bit Overkill if you asked me".

"Alright lads, step back" Thatcher moves forward, breaking a window with one of his elbows before throwing his EMP grenade inside "This gonna hurt a little" the EMP blast quickly disabled all the equipment in the building. Rendering the IED's useless but also disrupting their comms "Relax, Comms will be restored in several minutes" he spoke calmly.

They entered the room with the old SAS leading the point. They followed the blood trail well until the 3rd floor when the heard some rumbling voices from behind one of the door.

"I hear em" Thatcher raises his HK33 Rifle, followed instantly by Frost which raises his M4A1 and Blackbeard with his Scar-H Mod 17. "Ready to breach" Ash said while planting a breaching charge on the door, as her Breaching round were considered too dangerous, with the detonator in her other hand she looked at Thatcher. He gave her a nod before hitting the button detonating the door.

"Weapons Free!" Frost quickly open fire on the enemy, killing one in the process. There were about 4 enemy personnel and one of them is pointing a pistol at a hostage's faces, Thatcher quickly splatted his brain matter on the floor. Ash pulled out his G36C rifle and shots at one of the enemy trying to charge the old Brit. Frost aimed his Rifle and splattered another one's Face as he tried to charge at him.

"Clear" Thatcher shouted. The hostage itself is not in a good condition, multiple slashes in his body, a puncture wound in his thigh while a knife punctured through his shoulder gushing blood from the grooves, a pool of blood formed on the floor, he was coughing blood and looked weak. Sandman rushed to him, Doc following behind with his First Aid kit in his hand.

"That's him, that's the Vice President" Sandman confirmed their finding. Doc rushes forward to treat him "It's okay sir, were here to help, let me remove that… Ugh, Knife" the Rainbow six Medic carefully removed the blade, he is too weak to even scream for pain, he was losing too much blood, Doc pulled out his STIM gun and injected it to the Vice President. "This will ease up the pain" he patted his back. Doc than proceeds to patch up the open wound. While Sandman tried to contact his superior.

"Overlord, This Metal 0-1, HVI secured"

"Copy that, Metal 0-1, were sending in a Blackhawk for the Extraction" Sandman closed the comm than carefully lifts the Vice President, bringing him to a destroyed balcony helped by Doc, there they were greeted with the sight of a Blackhawk, the Hatch open revealing one of Sandman's team member, Grinch. The young Southerner greeted both of them with a big grin on his smug face

"Nice, looks like the first round's on us" he then quickly noticed Blackbeard in the back having a chat with Frost and some other member. He jumped down and surprised him on his back

"Sup, Craig" he greeted the Navy seal. Startling him in the process

"Hey! I though you were Dead, Oliver" he responded. "Well, it takes more than a .45 ACP to the back to kill this Delta apparently" Grinch patted his chest proudly. Frost shook his head, realizing how both of them can be really Childish to one another. Blackbeard aside Grinch notices Ash who were just clearing her G36C, now jammed from that breaching session.

"Eliza?" Grinch asked. She turns her head to saw the Delta Marksman, with the Mk14 EBR strapped in his back

"Well, well, well if it isn't the country boy" she responded with a crack of smile "I see you haven't changed that stupid Baseball cap" the smug faced American is slightly annoyed, but try to keep it cool. "Well that merch Shop in Jerusalem made one hell of a good hat" he responded while fixing the angle on his baseball cap.

"And I see you got yourself a new Launcher" He notices her M120 CREM in her side. Ash was about to comment but Frost interrupts. "Well I'm sorry to ruin your chit-chat but we got to board the chopper now!" while roughly patting Grinch's Back. Ash stares at him with an annoyed frown "Alright then, let's go"

The Three of them were the last to board the Blackhawk. It was a long journey back to the carrier but Thatcher managed to contacted Six "Six this is Rainbow 1-1"

In which Six replied "Thatcher, What the Status"

"HVI secured, no casualties… were heading back to the Carrier"

"Roger that Rainbow 1-1, were sending a chopper to the Carrier in 10 mikes, Six out" she then closed the comm. All operators except Doc who opted for staying and patching up the VP's wounds board the plane, it was a silent ride, and a feat itself for both Rainbow and the Delta team, but this mission is the start of something bigger, their first involvement in World War 3.

* * *

 _Rainbow Six Base, Hereford, 14:34:12_

"HVI extraction Secure, Six, your men did one hell of a job I must say" Six is on the phone, on the other side were the high command of the US army, codenamed Overlord

"This brings us no closer to find Makarov, General" Six growled

"Easy Six, Me, You, and Mac are the only one who had a knowledge of when and where Makarov is going to strike next" just as Six is about to tell something another phone rings

"I am Sorry but i Have to answer this call, we will talk later, Overlord"

"Take your Time, six. We'll talk later" the Overlord terminates his call with Six, and Six took a little breath before answering the call "Who is this"

"It's Mac Six" she sighed a little before answering back "Well Mac, did you have any new lead on our Russian Bastard?" she asked furiously

"I had, and this is a big one, I need your best team assembled just for this" Six startled, not just by Mac's finding but his plea of help, usually his SAS could manage it alone but for some reason he needs her help.

"Spill it Mac, we'll handle everything he throw at us"

"Well..."

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be in about 2 weeks from now, see ya later**


	3. Chapter 2 - All hell's Gonna Break Loose

**Phew... done it... Finally...**

 **Enjoy it. kindly leave any review you want. anything will be appreciated. at this point i dont even care, all reviews are welcomed**

 **\- Richie**

 _ **All characters belong to Ubisoft and Activision respectively**_

"It doesn't take the most powerful nations on Earth to create the next global conflict. Just the will of a single man."

\- Vladimir Makarov

 _October 8_ _th_ _, 11:01:09, Rainbow Six HQ, Hereford_

Things are quiet as usual, with two teams taking a mission, one in Hamburg while another one in Warsaw. The Barrack looks lifeless as Hell, this can cause the off duty Operators to be bored. The usually quiet workshop next to the range becomes a popular spot for off duty operators. Alexandr Senaniev, better known as "Tachanka" is one of them.

"Alex!" someone called. He turned around to see the Spanish engineer Elena "Mira" Alvarez. Quite unusual to see her out of the room. She is one of the more recent operator's, joining the team in late 2016.

"Oh, hi Elena" he replied with a drowsy, tired look. This made Elena a little bit worried.

"Alright, tell me what happened" Elena crossed her hand and stared at the tired Russian before he gave her a defeated look.

He sighed "Fine, you win" he puts a chair for her to seat "Last night my Machine Gun broke again" she gave him a disbelieved look, but he continued, now placing a hand in his forehead "the feeding mechanism was worn out, it won't cycle the rounds properly"

"So whats the problem then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I can't find a spare part in here or online, so I sit here all night to try and rebuilt it, it got about 70% done now" he showed her the missing part

"And I also wanted to dismantle my LMG from the stand, making it a more mobile options for a far wider range of missions" Elena stares down the unfinished piece, before throwing her head back to Alex.

"You should get some rest Alex, I'll do both for you" she offered. Alex raised his eyebrows but before he can say a word Mira pushed him off the room "Go on. You looked worse than Ryad after his record of four days without sleep" she chuckled before giving him a subtle punch in the shoulder. Alex was low-key kind of relief that Elena offered her hand. She was the only engineer he trusted enough to even touching his Machine gun after an excellent job of her assembling the shield on his turret.

"Fine" he snarled. She can be a little annoying at times "Just don't over modify it, you know me… I like to keep my weapons old school" she gave him A thumbs up before he left the Spanish girl to work her magic. The Russian heads towards the shared quarter with other Spetsnaz operator, he really do need some rest. He went inside to find one of his Teammate inside, Glaz, or by his real name Timur Glazkov. Who is apparently stroking his brush on a canvas, another hobby of his in sparetime.

"Zdravstvuy, bratan" he greeted. But Alex just walks by and sink his face on the pillow

"So how's the LMG?" he asked while stroking a grey paint across the canvas. Making a character contrast to the blue and white background

"Almost done, but Elena will finish it for me" he said in a low exhausted tone. Tim, still looking at the canvas slightly raises his eyebrow

"Huh, I thought you don't like anyone tinkering with that old piece of yours" Tim said, not turning his face from the paintings. Alex didn't answer, but that didn't bother him.

"Hey Tim" he called

"Da?"

"Wake me up when there's something important" he stated before drifting asleep. Glaz just chuckled a little.

"Whatever you said, old man" he shook his head a bit before continuing his paintings.

* * *

 _15:00:26, Six's Office_

"Are you sure about this Mac?"

"Im bloody sure about this, that kind of information will brings us one step closer to him" He said, but before the woman opens her mputh he continued "And my hands are full with the bleeding at home, so I need you to do this for me"

"Fine Mac, if it will get us closer to Makarov I will do everything that's needed" She closed the phone before calmly sitting in her office chair. She came to think about it, does she able to put her team towards possibly one of the biggest conflict since 1945? She made it clear from the reactivation that the worlds security is her responsibility, she than pull a mic close to her, announcing her decision

"All Rainbow six operators, head over to the briefing room"

"All hell's gonna break loose from this point." She muttered to herself.

 _15:03:01 Freetown, Sierra Leone_

A compound in the bustling heart of the city, now a barrack for the loyalist army on the run. Three men from the now disavowed Task Force 141 is discussing a plan to capture their elusive prey, a warlord named Waraabe, in the room lit only from a single light bulb, one of them pulled out a map of their known base

"What's the security looks like" a man with a thick Scottish accent asked.

"Strictly second division, Local triggermen guard the compound" another voice echoing through the compound, this time with a British accent.

"It will be impossible with Stealth, we got no suitable infiltration point" the third one finally breaks the silence, he have a thick raspy Russian accent

"We stick out like a bollocks on a bulldog, Price. Yuri was right, Stealth's not an option"

"Hmmm… then we just have to kick in the front door then" Price suggest. "Yuri, tell Nikolai to ready up his men, we'll leave for Bosaso next thing in the morning" he ordered the Russian men to contacted one of his friend. Yuri nodded and leave straight away, followed by the Scott, but Price held on to him

"Soap, try not to die again this time" he said in a low soothing tone. The Scottsman chuckled a bit, before shrugging off the Brit's hand from him. "I'll be fine, Price. You should worry about yourself, I think age had started to take effect on you" he smiled before leaving the grizzled old Brit in his place, thinking alone. Not long after, he felt something ringing in his pocket, his phone.

He pulled it out to see who called him, as to his surprise, its Mac.

"Son, listen to me"

"Mac, just get to the point" he insisted. Mac gave a sigh before replying to the soldier

"Listen, we have found several men for the job, it was the newly reformed Rainbow team. They will arrive at your place first light in the morning" On one side, he was kind of a relieved that Mac have successfully contacted some much needed helping hand. But on the other he was worried, Six has been known to actively send out her men to hunt down war criminal, he doesn't really know if these backup she carried can turn their back at moments notice.

"How about my identity, Mac. You do know she will one day hunt down my arse to the end of the world if she have to, and I Can't risk having my men killed because of me" he said with a concerned tone.

Mac calmly responded with a reassuring voice "Don't worry, lad. I already handled that part correctly, you won't have to worry about your arse anymore" he hinted a bit of sarcasm there.

"Alright then, I'll see ya later, Mac" in which he closed his phone and heads to the Armory, there he found Yuri loading up his custom AK-12 that he assembled beautifully with a customized Muzzle brake, an Angled foregrip, a new set of Kobra sight and a recoil compensator tucked nicely in his rifle. He already finished loading 2 magazines, and there were about 3 more empty mag. He sat in front of the Russian, picking up his trusty Colt M4.

His M4 are fairly simple, laced at the bottom are a set of M203 grenade launcher and a standard issue Red dot sight in the top.

"Oh Price, I didn't see you right there" Yuri greeted as he finished loading another Magazine.

"Have you done contacting Nikolai?" Price asked, while Yuri is now clearing the barrel of his Mk19 Desert Eagle.

"I did Price" he said, Price continued loading the Magazine. "So whats the news about the 'Backup' eh, I hear your conversation with Macmillan earlier" Yuri asked back.

"Do you the Rainbow Six team?" Price mentioned, causing Yuri to pause the loading midway "Yeah, what about them?"

"They're the one helping our ass this time" Price answers back. Yuri shook his head but was not surprised at all.

"Looks like Soap forgot his stuff again" Yuri said while looking at a unfinished magazine of Soap's signature Remington ACR and his 'Ranger' Double Barreled Sawn-off Shotgun in the Table.

"I'll tell him" Price offered, but Yuri blocked him "No need Price, I'll tell him. Im finished anyway" He pushed Price back at the seat as Yuri left to find Soap.

* * *

 _15:11:54, Rainbow Six HQ, Hereford_

"Our old friend MacMillan gave me a call" Six opens her mouth, all remaining operator is now in the briefing room, Except Ryad, who is currently asleep in his quarter, his chronic insomnia gave him a special pass when he got a good rest "we'll gonna have another mission prepped up for you guys"

"Tell us, what is it…" Mira asked eagerly

"I will sent you to Somalia" Six's response bring a regret to Mira, and several other operator. They hated that country, especially the winter centered JTF-2 operators. But Six doesn't care. She continued while showing the face of a man in the slide

"This is Waraabe" she explain "this man are the supplier of the Dirty Bombs that blown off yesterday, including the one in the Downing street and London" she raised her voice, clearly pissed off by what he did

"He ran a series of Black Market and also a high end list of people the US wants dead" she pointed out. At the same time, Seamus, or by his codename "Sledge" raises his hand

"So what you want us to, is rushed in. Interrogate Waraabe, than get out?" he asked.

"Correct" six simply answered. The SAS hangs back at his seat

"You will work with someone special, beside the Russian loyalist that will cover you throughout the mission" she then turns the slide to show them a familiar figure.

"Captain John Price" she mentioned "members of the now Disavowed Task Force 141, wanted men, but because of Mac's evidence that these men have more knowledge of our enemy and their operation, both NATO and the UN are now discussing about returning them to duty"

"As much as I hate working with a war criminal he's the only one with a solid evidence of Makarov's activity, infact, he has more knowledge about Makarov than the US and UK combined" she explained "Anyway, with all the operators on the mission taking a break for today, anyone want to be opted as the Team Leader?" She asked

The room fell silent for a moment, with several member discussing a small chat in between. Its not long till someone offered himself, none other than our Russian, Alexandr.

"I will personally lead this Mission, Six" he stands up "I've known and work with the Loyalist before, facing off Zakhaev in late 2010, and later mid 2011" it was not long until an opposition rises

"There's only one problem though, Your Gadget are highly defensive focus, and I know you never leave that turret behind on any operation" Six argued

"That's the least of my problems, ma'am. I've already worked with Elena to dismantle the Machine gun from the stand, practically turning it to a GPMG" he turns his head on Elena as he speaks

"Is it true, Elena?" she turned her head to the Spaniard, she gave the director a small nod before Six flungs her head back to the Russian "Alright then, Chanka, this mission is now your responsibility. You may now pick the operators leaving next morning" Six handed him over the file containing all the information needed.

"This is an interrogation mission, so we need someone who is inherently scary, and will leave a permanent scar in their soul" with a hint of sarcasm. He of course pointed out to the Brazilian operator, Taina Perreira, or Caveira. She gave him a satisfied grin before continuing.

"Taina, you're in. next up, Dominic. I hate that Gadget but it will be useful in this mission so I'm tagging you along"

"Next up, Seamus. Not gonna lie, you're scary" The bald Brit Chuckled slightly before giving him a thumbs up. He scans around before laying his eyes on another operator, "Buck. Craig's takin a leave for today so we need you" he can feel the Canadian cursing himself.

"Finally, Zofia. That Launcher and LMG's going to be important" he looked at the newest operator, joined in just a couple days ago. She gave him a nod before Alex taken the file in front of him and read carefully of what is inside.

"All settles, I will leave you here for any discussion" Six leaves the room, soon followed by several other operators, just in time as the team from Hamburg arrives at Hereford, Alex heads back toward his room with Glazkov, thinking of the responsibility he had to endure tomorrow.

 _2 Hours Later…_

Glazkov finally opens his mouth "Alex. You do really know something about these Loyalist?" Alex lay in his bed, tinkering with a shell casing of his cartridge, before turning his head towards the Sniper. He lets out a deep sigh before he starts speaking

"Da, Comrade. Their leader Sergeant Kamarov is a close friend of mine, when the Ultranationalist take over our homeland, he lead an active protest against them, but ultimately failed as he is now leading a pocket of resistance across eastern Europe" he explained "the one is Somalia are probably the one led by Nikolai, another close friend of mine"

"You know what, I'll have to check on Elena" Alex leaves the room, leaving Tim with his canvas as he starts to flicks his brush again, he went through the barrack to the workshop, but then he notices several noises coming from a room, he looked up and notices it was the barrack of the 2 Polish operators.

"I can't believe both of them fighting again" a voice was heard behind him, he looked up and saw Ryad Al-Hasser, or "Jackal" walking towards the Polish operators room. Wearing a tank top and a short pants

"Where the hell have you been" he greeted Ryad, who is now holding his hand in his head

"I got a 3 good hours of good sleep before those two _puta_ started to blast their voices" he growled.

"3 hours not bad for a man that's haven't sleep for 4 days straight" he joked. Ryad trying really hard not to throw his fist at Alex's face "Anyway, is Elena in your barrack?"

"I haven't see her, she's probably still at the workshop working on that old piece of yours" he pointed out at the range

"Thanks Ryad, I'm gonna go check on her" Alex left the Spaniard as he knocks on the Polish doors furiously.

" _Hey!_ _cierra la boca y déjame dormir, perra!_ " he shouted at the door. Alex can't understand what he says but he can be sure that the Spaniard is thoroughly pissed at both Polish operators. As he enters the range he can clearly see Marius and Miles in the range, but he didn't saw Elena anywhere.

"Hey, Alex. What are you doing here" Miles or by his nickname "Castle" called him. Alex throws his head on the American holstering his Benelli M1014 "Looking for Elena, have you see-"

"Alex!" Elena called from the Armory, coming out with a set of bipods on her hand "I almost finished working on it, come" she called, Both Miles and Alex followed her to her workshop, she wiped the sweat from her forehead before pulling out the Machine gun from behind the work table. Alex eyes widened, he knew she would add several touches to his weapon, but not to this extend.

"Woah, is… is that your Turret?" Miles Asked, a bit surprised. Alex turned his head toward Miles and slightly nodded "Holy shit, that's quite good Elena" while they're Talking, Marius notices the fuss and decided to join the chat

"You like it? I completely replaced the Barrel with a longer and heavier design, added a pistol grip, an AK style stock, a new muzzle brake, a set of vertical grip, this Bipod and I reworked the action so that it fired from a closed bolt, its more durable that way" she described the change with a lot of pride. "Oh, and one more thing, I added is this shoulder pad" she pointed out the leather shoulder pad "well I tested it and it got some nasty-ass recoil so I think that this would be a nice addition"

"Elena, where the hell did you get these parts" Marius decided to interfere. She smiled a little before speaking

"I found a surplus RPD in the armory, it was busted and couldn't work anymore, so I took some of the parts and fitted it on the Degtyaryov Machine gun" she described "for the Muzzle brake and Barrel, I asked Six if they got some spare barrels for the 7.62x54R cartridge weapons" she continued. Marius gave an impressed nod to Elena.

"I have to say, Elena. I have high hopes when it comes to you, but this…" he paused for a moment, before finally spill out the word "Im speechless, this is impressive" he wholeheartedly admitted. Elena couldn't help but give him a satisfied grin printed across her face. She pulled out her working glove and fixed her hair, before leaving the three of them.

"Well I'm going to take a shower so I'll leave you men alone to admire my work" She commented sarcastically " _Adios!_ " she turned away waving before leaving the range.

"Im going to test this" Alex said while staring that machine gun, taking it and inspecting it carefully, before taking the LMG to the range and fired a couple of shots.

"Knock yourself out, _meine Freund_ " Marius patted Alex's back before leaving, followed shortly by Miles.

* * *

 _17:53:31 Freetown, Sierra Leone_

"What a wild journey we got, eh?" Soap muttered in the balcony overlooking the city, the sunset setting in the African country is pretty indulging in one's eye. He is not alone however, as Yuri is sitting next to him smoking and inspecting his AK12.

"Da, its been unpredictable in the last couple of days" Yuri replied, the cigar in his mouth make his voice somewhat gibberish, Soap chuckled a bit before picking up an empty shell of the shotgun.

"I got memories back in where I have to hunt down that bastard Shepherd" Soap muttered again, this time catching the attention of Yuri "That bastard betrayed us after we retrieved that ACS from his safehouse in Ukraine, killing both Simon and Gary, a good friend of mine" Soap continued, still tinkering with the Shotgun shell.

"He labeled us War criminals, hell… me and Price even have to go through a practically suicide mission to kill him" he chuckled "Tell me, Yuri… have you ever trust someone, so much you were willing to do anything to his wish then just one day, poof… he turned against you" Yuri's eyes widened, he is surprised of Soap's question. It brings back the old dark memories of his dark past. A memory all too well carved in in his brain

" _I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you have told them_ " The voice became louder in his head.

" _My friend. My Ally. MY BETRAYER. What happens here today will change the world forever_ "

"…Yuri!?"

"Yuri?"

"Yuri!" Soap laid his hands on the Russian but was quick to counter by Yuri. Soap can see fear in his eyes, while Yuri was heavily panting and sweating, his hand holding tight to Soap's hand, almost squeezing

"Yuri, you ok mate?" Soap asked, worried. Yuri snapped back to reality, still heavily sweating, he looked at Soap with a worried expression, trying to catch his breath.

"Da, I'm fine… I'm fine" Yuri quickly let go of Soap's arm.

"What happened, back there?" Soap asked again "Is there something troubling you?"

Yuri shook his head "Nothing Soap, I'm just… just don't want to talk about it right now"

"Oi, What the Hell are you two wankers doing in here!" A voice suprised both of them, it was Price "Get both of your Asses back downstairs or I'll tell Nikolai he can have your Dinner!" Price commanded angrily.

"Oh, Come on Price! Not Nikolai!" Soap rushed downstairs protesting, it was not long until Yuri followed both of them, the Haunting past started to take a toll on him again.

 _1 hour later…_

"Alright, were only gonna get one shot at this" Price said while opened a map layout of the mansion "that closing sandstorm's gonna do us no good"

"Got it, rush in, get him, and get out really fast" one of the Loyalist men said

"Echo team, you know what to do…"Price swings his head back at another Loyalist member

"We'll be Standing by, Price" the Echo team leader replied while giving a nod

"Yuri, Soap and I, along with Alpha team and the Rainbow will be Assaulting the compound" Price retorted "Nikolai, get ready with that gunner chopper"

"Da Captain Price, but the turret will have to be fired manually" Nikolai replied

"No worry Nikolai, I will handle the Turret" Yuri nodded to Nikolai before turning his head back to Price "What about Exfil?" he asked

"Nikolai" Price commanded. Nikolai just nodded in return

"I'll be ready in rally point Alpha"

"After we get him we must expect Waraabe's backup army, we need a plan B if Nikolai cant make it to the exfil point" Soap Interrupted.

"We'll be prepared for an extra wheels in case we needed those Plan B, after All those Rainbows will needed to be extracted out too" Echo team leader reminded the former SAS, as he points out the location of Echo team in the map.

"Speaking of Rainbows, where in bloody hell are we going to meet them, they don't have a damn clue of our position" Soap asks

"Don't worry, I already handle that part" Price replied with a smirk. "You men should go get some rest, were gonna have a big thing to do next morning"

* * *

 _October 9_ _th_ _, Bosaso, Somalia, 09:21:19_

The Glaring sun of the African summer is almost unbareable for the 6 personnel of Team Rainbow that just landed to Somalia, especially the Canadian Special Force operator Buck, who was already sweating since they dropped off the Airport

"So where the hell are they again?" Buck asked, blocking the sun's glare from his eye

"Hold on, I'll contact Six" Alex replied while he took out his phone, he waited for some time but no respond

Alex took a deep sigh before turning towards the rest of the team shaking his head.

"Ah, great… Now we lost" Taina complained.

Alex notices several white guys entering the bar, wearing a patch of the Russian federation flag on their military uniform

"Follow me" Alex said while walking toward the bar "We found them" he exclaimed softly, with the rest of the team followed

The bar was empty and dark but its come as no surprise, Alex cautiously walks inside he greeted

"Zdravstvuyte? Anybody here?" he asked while walks slowly inside, what he wasn't realize he got quite a surprise

Suddenly out of nowhere, a man pushed Alex to the side of the wall, drawing a knife to the Russians throat, to the response the other Rainbow operator draws in their Sidearm.

Undeterred, the assaulter draws in the knife deeper, pinning his smaller body against Alex, even though he is bigger, Alex cannot get off his assaulter

"How Do You know our Position!" He growls

"We're Friendlies…" Alex tries to speak even though the knife is right at his throat

"Prove it to me" the Assaulter growls harder

"Rainbow Operators… were here to assist the loyalist Army" Dominic tried to took over the situation. Showing his ID to the Assaulter

The Assaulter backs away, holstering his knife back at the pocket

"Apologies" he said in a low tone, while Alex still tries to catch his breath

"It's okay. One have to be extra cautious when on the run" Dominic steps in, familiar with the situation

"Ilya!, what the hell happened back there" Another man came to the spot raising his AK-12 to the supposed "trespasser"

"Do not Worry, Yuri. It was a misunderstanding" Ilya reassured the other guy, Yuri lowered his gun but still being cautious, Ilya comes closer before whispering something in Yuri's ear, Yuri in turn only nodded

"Come in" he invited "Sorry for the rough welcome, we thought you're part of the Ultranationalist" he apologizes, most Rainbow personnel had holstered their sidearm and joined in inside the bar.

"How do you know that they were the Loyalist" Zofia asks, curious of the situation

"They were wearing the Russian federation flags on their uniform" Alex explains while checking for any blood on his neck "Something that the ultranationalist never applied" he gets an approval nod from Zofia, who quickly check on her gear

Yuri went inside, searching for Price

"Price, they are here"

 _ **It was just the beginning**_


	4. attention

Attention

* * *

Due to College and time and the other fic i've been working on, i will halt this story for sometime, i honestly dont know if i will ever be continuing the story or not.

I want to say thanks on everyone who follows and put my humble little work on their favorites, but i will now shifted my attention to the fic i was working on

\- Richie


End file.
